Jennifer Jason Leigh
Jennifer Jason Leigh (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''The Hitcher (1986)'' [Nash]: Torn in half after being tied between two trucks by Rutger Hauer (see also Zachary Knighton in the 2007 remake). *''Buried Alive ''(1990) [Joanna Goodman]: Buried alive by Tim Matheson; in a grave next to William Atherton's body. The movie ends with her screaming in the coffin; the 1997 sequel Buried Alive II showed her skeleton after the coffin is dug up. *''Single White Female (1992)'' [Hedra Carlson]: Stabbed repeatedly in the back with a screwdriver during a struggle with Bridget Fonda (who initially is hiding in the ceiling above Jennifer). *''Kansas City'' (1996) [Blondie O'Hara]: Shot in the back of the head by Miranda Richardson. *''The Love Letter (1998) ' [Elizabeth Whitcomb]: Dies of natural causes (off-screen). *The King Is Alive ''(2000)' [Gina]: Dies of food poisoning after Romane Bohringer gives her a can of spoiled carrots; she dies several days after eating them. *''Crossed Over'' (2002) [Karla Faye Tucker]: Executed by lethal injection. *''Road to Perdition'' (2002) [Annie Sullivan]: Shot to death (off-screen), along with her son (Liam Aiken), by Daniel Craig. We only hear the shots from outside the house; her body is not shown afterwards. *''In the Cut'' (2003) [Pauline Averey]: Decapitated (presumably by Nick Damici); her severed head is shown afterwards when Meg Ryan discovers it (then again as she holds it until Mark Ruffalo takes it from her). *''Rag Tale'' (2005) [M.J. Morton]: Commits suicide by hanging herself with a belt from a staircase, after discovering that her husband (Malcolm McDowell) is also her real father. *''The Hateful Eight (2015)'' [Daisy Domergue]: Hanged by Walton Goggins and Samuel L. Jackson from the ceiling of the cabin. *''Morgan (2016)'' [Dr. Kathy Grieff]: Beaten/choking by Anya Taylor-Joy with stabbed in the eye. *''Amityville: The Awakening'' (2017) [Joan]: Shot to death by Cameron Monaghan while he's under possession. Television Deaths *''Twin Peaks: Part 16'' (2017) [Chantal Hutchens]: Machine-gunned by Jonny Coyne (along with Tim Roth) after Jennifer tries to shoot Jonny. Noteworthy Connections *Daughter of Vic Morrow and Barbara Turner *Ex-wife of Noah Baumbach (director) Gallery Hitcher.jpg|Jennifer Jason Leigh before her off-screen death in The Hitcher (1986) Single_White_Female.png|Jennifer Jason Leigh in Single White Female Single White Female (8 8) Movie CLIP - Don't Make Me Come Get You (1992) HD jenniferjasonleigh1.jpg|Jennifer Jason Leigh in Twin Peaks: Part 16 jenniferjasonleigh2.jpg|Jennifer Jason Leigh's death in Twin Peaks: Part 16 Leigh, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Jennifer Jason Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by stabbing Leigh, Jennifer Jason Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by food poisoning Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Brunettes Category:Blondes Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Jewish Category:Directors Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Sam Mendes Movies Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:Actors who died in Barbet Schroeder Movies Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Twin Peaks Cast